bigcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia
Felicia is Ratigan's fat, spoiled pet cat and the tertiary antagonist of Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective. Ratigan keeps her happy by feeding her henchmen that make him mad and hostages. She was voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances Edit ''The Great Mouse Detective ''Edit She is first seen when Ratigan is mad at his henchman, Bartholomew, for accidentally calling him a rat so he throws him outside and summons her with a bell. Bartholomew is heavily drunk, so he doesn't notice her walking up behind him. The thugs reactions when Ratigan is about to ring the bell to summon her, as well as Ratigan's comment of "You know what happens to people who upset me," likewise implies that this was not the first time Ratigan executed a thug for upsetting him via Felicia. In addition, Ratigan also made an implied threat to feed the rest of his minions to Felicia if they didn't continue with their praising song of him. She catches him and eats him. Later, after Fidget tells Ratigan that he lost the list he gave him, he sends Felicia after him and she tries to eat him, but Ratigan figures he could still be useful, so he has her spit him out. When the henchmen arrive at the queen's palace, they use her as a vehicle and Fidget tries to feed the queen to her. Later, she's interrupted by Basil's dog, Toby, who chases her away. She manages to escape from him by scrambling up a brick wall where Toby cannot follow. Thinking she has escaped, Felicia flicks her tail at him as she hops over but is attacked by the royal guard dogs on the other side. Bits of fur and the bow in her hair are seen flying through the air. It is unknown whether or not she survived, although some subsequent comic stories show her to be alive still. Trivia Edit * Felicia is similar to Lucifer in the sense that both have been cared for like angels by villains (Lady Tremaine, Ratigan), are almost seen trying to eat a mouse who is on the good side, and are chased away by good dogs. * The way Ratigan feeds Felicia with those who upsets him is similar how Jabba the Hutt feeds the Rancor. Gallery Edit Felicia2.jpg 430741_1272469504168_full.jpg 566685_1288024658019_full.jpg Felicia jumps for 3 minutes.jpg Felicia.jpg Felicia_Face.jpg Felicia_Scared.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2141.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2150.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2157.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2209.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2214.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2218.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-2222.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4404.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4408.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4411.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4412.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4413.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4414.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4415.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4436.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4440.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4442.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4443.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4479.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4482.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4484.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-4485.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6199.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6210.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-6215.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7039.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7044.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7045.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7185.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7199.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7203.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7212.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7214.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7222.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7226.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7227.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7228.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7433.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7435.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7441.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7442.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7448.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7450.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7453.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7459.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7461.jpg Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7467.jpg great mouse detective cat felicia.jpg greatmousedetective02.jpg greatmousedetective03.jpg greatmousedetective05.jpg greatmousedetective06.jpg greatmousedetective07.jpg greatmousedetective08.jpg greatmousedetective09.jpg greatmousedetective10.jpg greatmousedetective12.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg Tgmd felicia jump by virus 20-d471dhy.gif Felicia-classic-disney-1357124-200-200.jpg Felicia-classic-disney-1357120-200-200.jpg Felicia Mouse Detective by shakshakalut.jpg Felicia pet of the professor by popp penguin.png 85b5358ff54a279e67e7ce376a768bcd.jpg Felicia e Olivia a prank in the night by tofer17.png 382767 1266692749974 full.jpg Catatat.gif dH2Fsc.gif felicia-and-ratigan-o.gif felicia_mawshot__flash_tracing__by_hungry_cat_mike-danodah.jpg Felicia_Mawshot.gif Greatmousedetective11.jpg Greatmousedetective04.jpg Greatmousedetective01.jpg 61d3b1a98aa6335c3de86bb161dacc131c94c0d3_hq.jpg Category:Big Cat Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Obese Cats